The Long Kiss Goodnight
by Mysticxdiva
Summary: John Cena is set to kill the Father of one of the leading mob families-The Mendez's in New England. Destined to carry out these duties, he finds himself conflicting between his feelings for a stubborn April Mendez and the vow he's chosen to kill her Father
1. Take em' out

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing. **

**I had this boiling idea for this story. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

She detained herself walking through the unruly tainted alley as the shattering air pierced her skin. The tranquil night only meant that the storm was coming in—no one liked to play roulette when it was cold out, but it didn't mean business wasn't to be handled. Her brother Bobby often trotted for the family profits, but was sick as dog—better off as a decaying carcass, which is what the fucking alley reeked of. She was brave and with women rising in the business; men became intimidated taking out the mere competition. More female's bodies were found cut up in the streets—only because they lacked one attribute the obvious one. Intelligence. Her Father always said if a lady didn't want to fuck the town to eat a meal every night; she would need to learn the tricks, play the game, and negotiate like a mother. The shabby brick buildings adjacent from each other were no good appeal to the naked eye, but on the inside it was a different story. The petite lady scanned her surroundings for a good cover before using the nearest dumpster to hoisting to the shaded window pane giving a slight tap; the semi-shattered thing rattle for moment—a familiar scratchy voice chuckled at her. "Come on in,"

The lady complied—sliding the window to the side and slipping her tiny body through it. "Didn't think Ricky would send a little thang like you here," the man grunted when seeing her dust off her leather jacket, "you a Mendez?" He scanned over her body like a pig sniffing down slop in a dirty pin. Men like this made her sick.

"Gets the job done," the thick Jersey accent spilled from the 5'2 brunette,"Daddy made an exception," she spit out her gum.

"You must be the good one—Miss April" he lit a cigarette puffing the tobacco her way, "I seen a kin of yours passed out next to her crackpot—sad to see she used to be such a beautiful girl like you."

April mellowed thinking about her sisters turmoil—unfortunately she made the other choice—though her decisions were screwed by the disease of the drugs—that's something their family had to deal with, but it was none of this asshole's business.

"I'm not here to talk about my dysfunctional fam," April fired dropping the black duffel bag from her shoulder, "here's the 15 pounds of coca you asked for."

The man cracked his knuckles striding over to the wooden table in the middle of the small room reaching for a brown suitcase—he lifted it up as if it were a delicate piece of art. "Look, I ah had a bit of an issue," the man hesitated a little handing her the large heavy case.

April popped it open, taking clumps of bills and holding a light over them. "As long as ya ain't fraudin me," she said counting through stacks of hundreds—she shot a glare him hoping he was ready to call corners. "This ain't 250 grand," she said crossing her arms, "Talk Epico and make it quick."

"There's been a problem with the funds," Epico said shrugging at April's piercing eyes, "Ace said we'll get the rest to ya in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" April fired snapping the case close jolting closer to him, "you're fucking shittin' me right? Ace knows there's no hold up."

Epico gripped April's arm holding her back from him. "Watch it little girl, you wanna impress Daddy that bad huh?"

April refuted by twisting Epico's arm and forcing him to his knees with a sweet kick below; he squealed like that little bitch he wanted to be. "You tell Ace we want the money by tomorrow morning or we're making this club rain blood."

Epico laughed underestimating every word that traveled through his ear drums. "Bluffing ain't gonna make me do shit," he spat on her shoes April returned the favor kicking him the temple. Giggling like her Father always taught her.

"Okay," she said reaching into her back pocket and revealing a magnum revolver, "here's your bluff," she cocked the load pulling the trigger without hesitation. She watched as the lifeless body spilled brains all over the new shiny hardwood floor. After sealing up the case, she peeked out the window as her back up—Big E waited for her; she signaled him tossing the case to him for safe return. Working alone was preferred, but she figured having someone she'd and her family trusted for a while help her out would be to an advantage.

* * *

John puffed his cigar blowing particles of quality tobacco as the taste lingered in mouth. The man in the gray suit sat next to him sipping bourbon from the rigid glass as raunchy music surrounded them. The club's business tonight was down because of the weather, but still had some daring drunks and hungry hookers that couldn't resist missing a night. "You said you had a favor, Boss?" John's eyes wandered as a few ladies—wearing nothing but pieces of fabric walked by winking at him with questionable glares.

"I need you to take out someone," Boss said pulling out a small envelope and tossing it to John, "take a look at the pictures."

Opening the envelope John raised a brow, taking his time scanning over each photo. "You need me to take out a family?" He asked glancing over each image again and lingering over the last blurry photo; from what he could tell it was a thin short female with dark hair.

"You're main duty is to take out, Ricky," the Boss ordered another drink, "one of his daughters is too far gone to even care at this point, but the little one is smart. She keeps a low radar—and knows how to play with people's minds," he let out a high cough from his decaying lungs, "the brother's travel back and forth from jersey settling up the drug trade and like Ricky they know the ring better than anyone."

John shrugged feeling his drift as he explained the families tactics; he didn't give shit about taking any of them out. "I got it, take em' out if they get in the way, piece of cake," he nodded cockily.

"Like I said, you may never see that little trick—and that picture may not be clear, but I'll tell you...she's one smart cat and when all hell breaks loose, she killing til she's satisfied."

"I ain't worried about no cat," John laughed at man's warning, "I'll give her some milk and a spanking before she swings her claws at me."

"Don't let your ego take you down," he gave John the stern suggestion, "this pay does you no good if you're dead."

"How much we talkin' this time," John's Boston accent pushed through.

"A mil," the Boss said making John cock a brow.

"You must really need this 'Ricky' off the map huh?" he took another puff, "you don't gotta ask me twice."

"Yea if anyone is gonna make the better profit in New England—its gonna be me, Ricky has been catchin' up and fast—I wanna be the ringleader of these streets and I look damn good doing it at my age."

"I'll have his head on a stick in no time, Vinny" John finished his Cuban and shook hands with him. He departed from the bar walking towards the ladies in little fabric, but was stopped by a petite woman stepping in his way without warning. They exchanged brief glares as the club lights blinked sporadically. "Problem fucktard?" the woman said pushing pass him out the exit. He shrugged brushing her off—not a mood killer for someone who saw the bank popping real soon.


	2. Know Thy Enemy

**THanks for reading! Here's a new Chap! Enjoy!**

* * *

April walked into her father's estate passing by his bland decor-not that she was amazed about how the outlandish this place she now called home was-inevitably it was going to take some getting use to. No matter where she lived the memories from her upbringing compared to now stayed with her, but she guessed the step forward wasn't a bad thing. All her Father wanted was for his children to live a significant life-never meant getting there had to be the legal way. Before her father got into the shadowed lifestyle—he obtained his degree law degree before meeting her mother. Ironic shit, but did it matter anyway? Crazy ran in the family-and sure they made some irrational decisions, but success always preceded.

April stepped up the spiral stairs; going straight into her room she kicked off her Chucks while pinning up her long waves. Her Chihuahua Nacho gleamed at her following her every step. She checked the room across from her as her brother Bobby slept peacefully under his sickly fault. Whatever he caught was some brutal shit, but it was wearing off in time. The room next to his was Erika's, in which she didn't bother touching—not because she didn't care, but Erika wasn't in there—and she probably wouldn't be for awhile. All of her family members were taken to heart and it was devastating to see them at their lowest, but life was like that—you moved on.

Back into her room gazing over her motionless bed that she never presumably slept in; she placed her Chucks on her color coated shoe rack and went over to her desk staring at a stamped manilla envelope. The last independent project she would send to Boston University before receiving her degree. Her mom wanted to see her walk for the ceremony, but April refused. Only thing good about those things were the fancy chairs and maybe the beverages, but dressing up and getting all giddy to get a piece of paper handed to you was not her forte. A slight knock on the door made her turn around. "Yeah," she said as Nacho hopped at her Father's presence.

"Princess," he crossed his arms smiling at her, "that's the last of it," he pointed at the manilla envelope April nodded.

"Princess's are in fairy tales, I'm a little more kick-ass than that," she skipped to her Father and hugged him, "in exactly two days I'll have my degree in Molecular Biology."

"I'm proud of you," he said hugging her back, "now a little on a literal level," he sighed clearing his throat.

"What is it?" April raised a brow. Whenever the word _literal _came from her Father's mouth she knew shit was about to get real vivid.

"Your Mother and I were talking last night," he said rubbing his forehead, "we know you're dedicated with everything this family stands for—you're smart there's no doubt about that." AJ nodded baffled about what he was getting to. "We thought maybe you wanna like to go to grad school, maybe in rural Florida away from this mess."

April grimaced shaking her head—she would never leave them; even if it was worth living a peaceful more admiral life—she'd rather stay with here. "No...daddy...I'm not leaving any of you," April felt her head spinning; usually when her father thought like this; it had to mean there was some sort of danger coming their way. "What's going on?" April heard him curse beneath his breathe—he wasn't the one to lie to her and she could never keep anything from him as well.

"Look, for years we've been good—keeping cover from the authorities and making our deals spin, but I have some vengeful assholes coming after me now—and they don't plan to salvage any of us."

April fired up as her blood boiled over. "I'll kill 'em all before they lift a finger," she tightened her fist.

"Your brothers and I can take care of it," he assured her, but April shook her head backing away from him.

"No!" April fired utilizing the fearless notions she was conditioned with, "I'll be fine you have plenty of people to back us up—we've taken so many chances for this long...why ship me away now?"

In deep thought her Dad tumbled when seeing the rage and sadness in her eyes. "If you're even mentioned in the ring of danger—you're on a flight the same night no complaints."

April sighed in relief knowing that this chance was lucky one "You know that won't happen, I'm smarter than that," she raised her chin, "like you always told me—stay one step ahead."

* * *

John measured his aim precisely at the target. Not that he needed to practice at all, but he was bored and a few of his buddies had nothing better to do. Vinny sent him a few files to scan before making the hit happen. The practice counted for something then seemly as he didn't know how discrete this Mendez character or his family was, but for the most part he had a focus. Sure his ego was probably out of line, but he backed it every time. That _every_ stayed with him; he respected those who earned it, was loyal to those deserved it, and he hustled to keep his game moving. He carried that philosophy with him in every life—that was his flow.

Truth and Antonio were his main crew for years. They all worked for Vinny, but kept their hits to themselves. Vinny was exact on what he wanted done by who—and was the only one to approved any additional help between the three. As John broke away from the range; he studied the files a bit more—still couldn't get a clear view on the photos of this lady he was supposed to watch out for—guess she really was good at staying out of sight. Maybe he didn't have to worry about her at all. John shrugged zipping the file up as Truth took a seat next to him smoking a cigarette. "New business to handle?" he exhaled the grimy tobacco.

"Yeah, think it might be too easy this," John replied easily, "more power for Vin as usual."

"Shit, you would think it was a conspiracy, but he gets the money where it needs to be." Truth let out a hoarse cough—he had been smoking since twelve and kill him faster if he ever got lung cancer cause he wasn't going to give it up.

"Not complaining," he noticed a red Subaru pull into the lot. Two ladies wearing shorts and muscle T's got out the car walking to the check in. One was a curvy African American with chocolate skin, round set eyes, and black hair down to her waist. The other was petite with long brown waves, chink eyes and tanned skin—some sort of Hispanic maybe and John may have recognized her from somewhere. As the enticing ladies walked by them; John and Truth's eyes both followed their asses on cue. "Damn!" Both men said simultaneously. The little one scoffed glaring back and rolling her eyes.

"Oh joy pervs follow me," the familiar jersey accent unraveled from the night before John laughed.

"I'll make that ass for me to spank if you keep your attitude up shortie," he grinned at the girl slapping his hands together. She mugged him something serious and went with her friend over to the range booth—he and Truth continued to watch as the ladies leaned forward while their shorts rose up a little.

"But them asses though," Truth gleamed lighting another cigarette, "man John that's what we should do tonight, go out to Fusion and find us some sweet apple pie."

* * *

**Fusion**

April, Naomi, and Big E entered the flashing hot spot as sweaty bodies flailed all over the club. They usually had a pool night on any given day, preferably a Tuesday because the lack of human contact, but it made up from the lackluster business the other night.

"Your father has a point," Big E said touching on the subject from earlier, "maybe getting away from this would be a break for you."

"No way," April rolled her eyes at her good friend, "I know he told you to talk to me, but I'm standing by my word—there's no way I'm leaving."

"At least take a short trip or something," he suggested. April shook her head she wasn't having of it.

"The only trip I'm taking is to gun shop and back," she sternly assured the two.

"Don't get crazy Apple, you've been killin all your life" Naomi shook her head, "shit I'll go with you maybe we can find some fine Cuban men ready to samba."

"Not in Tallahassee," April laughed, "plus they're loose ends, I like to keep my men tied up."

"Well snap," Naomi said grinning, "get me a vodka tonic," she turned to the bartender as they sat on the bar stools.

"See Yomi," April smirked, "with men you gotta remember that they think with their dicks—that's when you mess with their minds make them feel a little superior."

"Then...what you gonna do after?"

"Poison them, then eat em up" April glared in deep thought letting out a faint giggle, "it's a wonderful feeling really." April gazed over the crowd spotting the jackasses from earlier a lingering thought became more clear as an evil smile appeared on her face. "Watch this," she said hopping out of her stool and skipping past a few dancers. She stopped at the smart-ass, holding her lips together before changing her negative spill. Pulling him away from his friend she gave what she sought to be a sincere smile. The guy raised a brow at his flashing his cocky look and scoffing. "The hell are you doing shortie?" he asked piercing at her she switched emotions easily—giving him her big brown eyes.

"I wanted to apologize," she softened her voice, "for being such a bitch." Naomi and Big E were watching from feet away they only wish they knew what April was going to do next.

"Oh really," he said crossing his arms, "so out of no where you wanna be sorry."

"I was out of line for snapping at you," April nodded, "I could at least get to know you more before judging you." she placed her hands on his biceps pushing him back into the wall she gave him a seductive gaze before driving into a hungry kiss; he naturally squeezed her ass as they tasted each others senses. They could fuck on the dance floor and let it be—it wouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone. April pulled away from the kiss smirking slightly as he gleamed at her. "You're an idiot," she grasped his balls twisting hard following with a kick to his gut. "Let's just call this my peace offering," April laughed almost falling to the ground herself as he groaned in pain. Naomi and Big E found great amusement as April skipped back to them. "Just a little fun and games," her smug look trailed back at him, "that's how you handle them Yomi."

* * *

**Thank you and let me know what you think! Much appreciated!**

**Baci!**


End file.
